


Say My Name

by PaperFox19



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Red XIII wants Cloud to call him by his true name Nanaki, and he pushes the male just to hear it.
Relationships: Red XIII | Nanaki & Cloud Strife, Red XIII | Nanaki/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 18





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Final Fantasy 7 Say My Name

Red XIII wants Cloud to call him by his true name Nanaki, and he pushes the male just to hear it.

-x-

Red XIII and Cloud had fallen in love. Their bond grew more and more as they battled side by side. To Cloud he was more than just some experiment, and he liked that. There was one small problem he never used his real name.

They had been together, the first time Cloud topped, and the next Nanaki topped. It wasn’t about dominance it was always about the pleasure. They switched it up but every time he would always cry out Red. Yes it was the name Cloud gave to him when he was found but after learning his true name he wanted to hear it from his lover’s lips.

-x-

It was Nanaki’s turn to top, so he had Cloud pinned beneath him. The two were making out, Red’s longer tongue diving into the boy’s mouth. The blonde’s hands ran over his furry back, earning low growls of pleasure.

Nanaki’s long cock was out of his sheath, despite what people would think his cock was human in shape. He wasn’t an animal he was just beast like. He was at least 10 inches in length and about three fingers thick, his balls were huge full of nice warm cum for Cloud.

Cloud’s arousal was straining against his pants. Their kiss broke for air, only for Nanaki to lap at Cloud’s neck nipping at his sensitive skin. “Ahh Red!” he moaned, and the beast like male growled. “Huh?”

Suddenly he tore off Cloud’s upper garments, he ripped off his armor and he used his claws and teeth to shred his shirt, he exposed his firm pecs and rock hard abs. “Red what’s up?” again Nanaki growled and using his claws and teeth he ripped off his pants and boxers. “Hey!” his hard 7 inch cock sprang into the air.

Cloud’s protests were ignored as the red furred male growled at him. He pinned him to the ground and began lapping at his pecs, the blonde shivered as that warm tongue brushed over his nipple.

He nursed for just a bit, and moved down to lap at his abs. The blonde shivered under the treatment, and he bucked off the ground as the tongue brushed over his navel. “Ohh!” he moaned, and finally his lover reached his crotch. Using his paws he spread the boy’s legs and took a few minutes to sniff his crotch.

No matter how many times they’ve done it, he would never get tired of his mate’s musky scent. He buried his nose in his pubes and took deep whiffs. “Red please lick my cock!” there was that name again, the boy knew his real name.

With a growl he moved lower and began lapping at his balls, he kept his paw on the male’s cock keeping it pinned. Cloud moaned as his balls were licked, but what he wanted was that fantastic tongue on his arousal.

His manhood dripped all over his abs, and he was so close. Instead of moving up he moved down. He licked the boy’s crack, that warm tongue brushing over his puckered hole. Cloud moaned bucking his hips, and this gave Nanaki better access.

He parted the boy’s cheeks and began tonguing the boy’s entrance, the hole opened up and the tongue pushed inside. “Oh Red!” he cried out and again he growled. He rubbed the boy’s cock and started tongue fucking him, the blonde couldn’t hold back he came shooting his seed all over his abs and chest.

“Red what’s up with you did I do something?” he asked and Nanaki growled again, he rolled Cloud over and positioned his cock at his hole. “Red?” he gasped as his mate thrust in with one go. “Ah shit!”

Nanaki suddenly felt guilty, he had hurt his mate if only a little. Still he was determined to rip his name from his lovers lips. He started moving and Cloud began letting out pants of pleasure. His sweet spot was brushed by his thick cock and that had the boy hard and getting tighter around his thrusting length.

“Oh yes!” he moaned, his body bucking with the thrusts, his rock hard cock bobbed spilling pre cum all over beneath him.

“Say my name,” he growled, surprising the boy.

“Red?”

“Say my name!” he growled a bit louder, the boy was confused. He bit into the blonde’s shoulder. “Say it!”

“Red, cumming!” he couldn’t hold back and shot his load again. His clenching inner walls squeezed the thrusting cock.

“Cloud!” he roared as he came, he flooded the boy’s tight insides. He pulled his soft cock free from his hole and his seed began to spill out.

The blonde lay panting in pleasure as he came down from his sex high. Nanaki was sulking a bit, since Cloud still hadn’t said his name. “Hey Red you ok?”

“You’re not saying it…” he grumbled and the boy came up to him and embraced him.

“Saying what?”

“Nanaki, it’s my real name, you don’t call me it.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you say anything?” he said kissing his cheek. “I call you Red because that’s the name I met you. I may not have perfect memories but that’s the name I can never forget.”

Nanaki felt bad now, and thinking on it he could have handled his feelings better. “Nanaki,” his furry mate blinked in surprise. The blonde boy nuzzled his mate’s neck. “Nanaki.”

It sent a shiver down his spine. “Again,” he purred.

“Nanaki.” He said and the beast-like male happily licked Cloud’s cheek.

They cuddled up with each other, both whispering their mates’ name. “I love you Cloud!”

“I love you to Red…oops I mean Nanaki.”

He chuckled. “I guess I’m cool with it, you love me and that’s what matters.”

Their past and future didn’t matter, them in this moment in love, if time stopped they’d be happy forever, and should time move on they would carry that love each day that would follow.

End


End file.
